


Life

by iamarebel



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Astronauts, Family Bonding, M/M, Mpreg, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: Zach is an astronaut scientist and has been away on a mission for the last couple months. His husband Chris is left behind on Earth, pregnant with their first child. When he receives word that Chris has gone into labor he thinks he'll miss the birth of their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one!!

“And how are my boys today?” Zach asked tablet in his hand. On screen his husband Chris was laid out on his side, the only comfortable position he could get into with is almost 9 month pregnant belly.

 

“We are both well. I’m a bit tired. Little man keeps kicking me but I think it's cuz he's getting cramped. He's probably ready to come out and see the world.”

 

Zach smiled, “I wish I was there with you. You were just starting to show when I left. You've gotten so big since then. I want to be there for you when the baby comes. Instead I’m stuck up here.” 

 

Chris smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did, “Babe, we both know that there would be times you’d have to be away. It sucks you’re gone right now, but you’ll be home soon enough. And we’ll get to be a family. Have you thought of anymore names while you’ve been up there?” 

 

“A few, but I think we’ll know what his name is once he’s here.” Hearing a beeping noise, he knew he had to go check on the experiments. “I have you go, Chris. My experiments are done. I’ll call you tomorrow, all right?” 

 

Chris’s smile dimmed, “Yeah, all right. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. I love you as little man. Ease up on your papa, ok? You’ll be free of your confinement soon enough.” Zach kissed his finger and placed it on the screen. Chris returned the sentiment, then the screen went dark. 

 

Zach sighed as he stared at the dark screen before placing it on its charger before pushing himself from the chair and floating to the lab. He really missed his husband and his home. He was especially disappointed he most likely won’t be there for the birth of his child. He was glad his mom and brother, as well as Chris’ family was there to help while he was gone. 

 

Taking his place at the lab station, he put on his goggles and went to work. Just another day in space. 

 

Three Days Later….

 

“Zach...Zach….Zach!! Wake up man come on!” Zach popped up from his bed, Karl's voice bringing him from dreamland.

 

“What's up? Something happen with the experiments?” He asked wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.

 

“Even better. You'll be glad I woke you. Chris’ ma called. She said his water broke a little while ago.”

 

That caught Zach’s attention. “His water broke? Did he start having contractions yet?” Despite his outward appearance, Zach’s mind was going a mile a minute. He started to regret ever coming on this mission. Yes, he was gonna be able to see the birth on the vid screen, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same to actually be there, helping Chris through the delivery. 

 

“She said they’re not frequent at the moment, so they’re waiting to head to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know. It’s gonna be awhile before anything actually happen; they usually do with the first one. So, try to get some rest and try not to worry too much.” Karl said, heading back to his own bunk. 

 

Try as he might, as he lay back down, Zach couldn’t help but think about his husband going through this without him there. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. 

 

The ringing of his padd woke him later. He quickly sat up and turned it on. Chris’ tired face came into view. It seemed he’s been having a tough time. 

 

“Chris, baby, how are you and little man doing?” 

 

“We’re doing pretty good here. The contractions are still far apart, but they’re still a bitch. I’m so ready for him to come out already. I’m only like 2 centimeters dilated. I’m in for a long haul here.” 

  
“Karl said the same thing, about the first one taking longer. You remember all your breathing exercises?” 

 

“Yeah, but it kinda goes out the window when the contrac-” Chris’ face contorted in pain as a contraction tore through his body. Zach’s grip on his padd tightened, agonizing at not being there to help Chris. It last a minute before he relaxed, slumping on the couch he was seated on. 

 

“When the contractions hits. Whew, thank god that’s over. As much as I love being pregnant, I could do without the pain tearing through my body.”

 

“Just think about the finish line, baby. At that finish line, we’ll finally have that beautiful baby boy that’ll have your smile and eyes.”

 

“And your eyebrows,” Chris said, making Zach laugh. 

 

“Hey, you love my eyebrows. You leave them out of this.” 

 

They spent the next hour or so is spent catching up with their daily lives. Zach had to watch Chris go through a couple contractions, still guilty about being so far away. 

 

“I think I should let you get some sleep while you still can. You know, before the real excitement begins.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Once I get closer to the actual delivery, I’m not gonna be able to rest, I’m not gonna be nice, and I’m probably going to say really mean things about you. Just letting you know.” 

 

Zach smiled to himself; he knew Chris could really lay it on if he really wanted to, especially if he was in pain or sick. He did the same thing when he first got pregnant and had really bad morning sickness. Thank goodness it subsided after he got into his second semester. He really cursed Zach’s name at that point. 

 

They bid each other goodnight, kissing their fingertips and pressing them against the screen. Staring at the black screen seemed to be a thing Zach did nowadays. 

 

\--------

 

Zach had been in his lab, trying to keep his mind off Chris and the baby when suddenly his eyes were blindfolded and his hands were bound to stop him from hitting anyone. 

 

“Guys, what’s going on?” Zach asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. 

 

“Just hold still for a moment. We’re almost there.” Came Simon’s voice. 

 

“There? What are you talking about? Guys?” They had him down and pulled the blindfold off. They were in the entrance of their docking bay, where a ship was sitting. “Will somebody tell me what’s going on!?” 

 

“Simple, lad. We are getting you back to Earth to be there for Chris and to be there to see your son being born.”

 

“But, what about my-”

  
“Don’t worry about your experiments. Zoe herself came up to relieve you so you can go on paternal leave.” Karl said, coming in carrying a bag that had Zach’s clothes and amenities in it. He thrust it to Zach, who caught it. “It’s already been taken care of, Zach. Go be with your husband, hold his hand while he’s cursing your name, and hold your son.” 

 

Zach looked at each of his friends faces and couldn’t help the sting of tears at them coming together so he could be with his family.    
  
“Thank you, guys. Really.” 

 

“No thanks necessary. Now, get on that ship and get going.” 

 

Zach quickly hugged his friends goodbye before he boarded the shuttle. Once he strapped himself in and initiated the start up sequence. Everyone had cleared the hanger, sealing the door behind them. 

 

Once Zach had left the hangar bay, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was going home to be with his family. 

 

\-----------

 

The flight back to Earth seemed to take an eternity to Zach. Every minute that ticked by was another second closer to the baby coming before he could get there. He only hoped he could arrive before his son decided to announce his presence to the world. 

 

Once he breached the atmosphere, he flew it to New York, where Karl said he’d already gotten him clearance to land as close to the hospital as he could as Joe had messaged him while on the flight, saying that Chris had been admitted into the hospital once active labor had started. He also said he’d keep his appearance a surprise for Chris. Making sure he had everything, Zach disembarked the shuttle and made his way to the ground, though he got a little dizzy on his way down; it was disorientating to be back on Earth after being in space for the past couple of months. 

 

He hailed a taxi, telling the driver the name of the hospital once he was inside. Joe met him outside the hospital, a near shit-eating grin on his face. 

  
“Hey, little brother! How’s the father-to-be, huh?”   
  
“I’m great, how’s Chris?” Zach asked making his way inside. 

  
“You haven’t missed the important part yet. He’s still a couple centimeters before he’s fully dilated and ready to go. Your boys a trooper though. He refused any kind of pain meds. Said he looked up the results the drugs have on babies when they’re born with the mother using epidural. The punks doing the delivery completely natural.”

 

Zach’s lip twitched, showing his concern for his partner. They’d spoken at length about the pros and cons of using epidural during the delivery. He didn’t think Chris would want to be in that much pain for hours on end, but Chris was firm on that he wanted to experience a drug-free and lucid delivery. No drugs whatsoever. 

 

Once in the maternity ward, Zach followed Joe to where Chris had been placed. Joe told him to stay outside, so he could surprise Chris. 

 

“Hey, Joe. Where’d you go to in a hurry?” Came Chris’ tired voice. 

 

“Oh, nowhere. Just had to make a quick trip to the gift shop to see what they have for having babies. I actually have someone here who really wants to see you, man.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, who?” Chris asked, clearly not really paying attention. Jo went to the door and motioned for Zach to come in. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Zach greeted. 

 

Chris nearly got whiplash from turning his head so fast. At the sight of Zach standing there, Chris’ eyes started

watering and he brought a hand up to his face. “Am I dreaming? Are you really here?” 

 

Zach went right up to the bed and embraced his husband tightly, “Yeah, I’m here. I’m really here. I can’t believe it myself.” Sobs racked Chris’ body as he clung to Zach. All the emotional turmoil that he’d been going through since the labor started just drained out of him now that Zach was there. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re here. I thought you were going to have watch all the way up in space.” 

 

“Well, thanks to some very good friends of ours, I am here and now we can concentrate on bringing our bundle of joy into the world. I’m not leaving for anything, I promise.” Chris smiled, albiet tiredly, and they shared their first kiss in a long time. 

 

A couple hours later, Zach was kinda beginning to regret his promise. With the contractions coming faster and stronger, Chris was right in that he would curse Zach out; his hand wasn’t coming out too great either. 

 

When the time finall, finally came to to start pushing, Zach stood behind Chris to help support him while he pushed and held onto his hands. Their doctor sat the end, between Chris’ legs. 

 

“All right, Chris. I want you to start pushing on the next contraction. Its been a long journey, but we’re almost there.” Chris nodded his head in understanding, leaning his forehead against Zach’s; Zach kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

When the contraction hit, Chris leaned forward and pushed with all his might. It lasted about 30 seconds, but to Chris it seemed like forever. Once it was over, he collapsed back against Zach’s chest. 

 

Now it was just the beginning. 

 

\--------

 

Joe sat in the waiting room, nervous about the news of the delivery. His leg was bouncing while he sat there. It’d already been about 2 hours since Chris was fully dilated and able to start pushing, but Joe was worried nonetheless. 

 

Hearing footsteps, he looked up and saw Zach wearing a small smile on his face. Joe stood and approached his brother. “Well?” 

 

“Daddy and baby are in perfect health, just exhausted.  Baby Nathan is a healthy 7 lbs 8 oz and 20 inched long.” While he talked, the grin stayed on his face and just grew. 

 

Joe laughed in joy and embraced his brother tightly, “Welcome to the world of messy diapers and later nights, brother. I’m gonna call mom and the Pines. They’ll want to get here as soon as possible.” As he left to make the call, he fist pumped the air saying, “I’m an uncle!” 

 

Zach smiled and turned around, his hands running through his hair. Not even his beaten hands could ruin this moment for him. His son was finally here, in the world. Heading back to the room, he opened the door and took in the sight of his husband and son. Chris held Nathan in his arms, cooing down at him as he fed from a bottle. Obviously he got Chris’ appetite, but he did manage to get Zach’s head full of hair. No wonder Chris had such bad heartburn during the pregnancy. Taking out his tablet, he brought up the camara app and walked over to the bed. 

 

“How about our first family photo op for the people who couldn’t be here and made it possible for me to be here, huh?” 

 

“Oh, Zach, I don’t know. I must look horrible.”   
  
“Nonsense. You look perfect just the way you are. Move over.” It was a tight squeeze, but they were able to do it. Looking into the camara lense, Zach took in the face of his husband. Tired beyond beliefe, but the minute Nathan was placed in his arms, all of that seemed to strip away at being able to hold Nathan for the first time. Nathan finished his bottle and Chris burped him over his shoulder with the burping rag he’d been given. 

 

Once he was settled back down in Chris’ arms, obviously tired after that huge blech (again, that was all Chris), he brought up the tablet and took their first family photo and sent it off to the station to share with the rest of his family. 

 

Turning to Zach, Chris kissed him softly on the lips. “I know I said I’d sooner caserate you if you ever came near me again, but maybe in a few years we can do this again, huh?”

 

Zach smiled as he thought back to the very informing threats that had been made against his manhood. “I’d like that.” 

 

\-------

 

Up in the station, Karl called to everyone else to come see the new family. Simon, Zoe, and John made their way to Karl’s bunk and took in the picture that was sent from Zach’s tablet. 

 

It showed a very tired Chris holding baby Nathan. Looking at Zach’s face, you could tell he was in heaven being here with his husband and son. 

 

On the bottom of the screen, it said, ‘Thank you for being best friends a guy could ask for. Love, Zach, Chris, and baby Nathan.’ 

 

Karl turned to his mates and exclaimed, “This calls for a celebration!” The others wooted and went to find the secret stash of booze they keep hidden on the station. Karl turned back to the screen and smiled, “Congratulations, mate. You did a reall good job there.” He switched off the screen and went to join his mates in celebating the new life down on Earth. 

 

End... 


End file.
